The Untamable Revenge
by Local Pyromaniac
Summary: What if the original I-Rex escaped and is alive? What if there is more than one Indominus Rex? I hope you will recognize what the title means.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first story! Please review!**

 _Prologue_

History repeats itself. That was the only thought going through Jason Grady's head, as the Indominus Rex Beta was being hatched with 2 other I-Rexes. Five years after the Jurassic World incident, a few greedy politicians wanted another I-Rex, but his brother Owen Grady protested, saying the I-Rex had Velociraptor DNA, therefore needing 2 extra dinosaurs. Finally, the greedy people on the Board added two more dinosaurs. He was assigned to raise the I-Rexes, and become their alpha, as his brother was the Velociraptor trainer, and it was a hard task.

On the first day of the job, or the day known as the birthday of the I-Rexes, Jason stored each in a special container. He let the I-Rexes work together, and hunt a pig, but every time they were unfocused, he had to click the hand-whistle. He started to take a liking to the dinosaurs, and he named them Beta, Delta, and Omega.

Beta was the oldest, but was only second-largest. Beta's speed compensated for the size, though. Delta was the smallest, but most intelligent and cunning. Often when the I-Rex trio was hunting, Delta found a way to make the target stumble to give the trio an advantage, or make up an intelligent plan. Omega, the youngest I-Rex, was the biggest by size. The large dinosaur had the biggest arms and jaw strength, but he was not that bright or fast.

It was a good time in Jason's life, but all good things must end, as it did for his brother, but now? On a much, much, very worse scale.

 _Chapter 1_

" _RRAAARR!_ " " _Hhhrrr!_ " " _RRAAARR!_ " Those were the noises made by the I-Rex trio as they hunted down 2 troodon dinosaurs. "Stop!" yelled Jason, as he clicked the whistle. The Indominus Rexes immediately snapped to attention, and the troodon ran away. "Delta, no scheming. Beta, don't be tense, aaaand, GO!" Jason commanded. As the dinosaurs resumed chase, Jason tried to keep up with them on the bridge while they were roaring after their prey.

"How's it going?" That was Thomas, Jason's best friend in the park. He fed the small dinosaurs where they were for little kids to ride.

"Decently successful. Omega is faster by 10 miles per hour since last month, but he needs to work on his brain power. Beta needs more jaw strength and exercise, but Delta is the most dangerous. Once he chucked a tree like a javelin towards a Troodon!"

"Very impressive. I see you are a good teacher."

"Coach? Perhaps. Teacher? I don't think so."

"Then what would you call yourself?"

"The very short and tiny caretaker."

"Ooookay…"

"Omega! Look out!"

*Crash!*

"Ouch. Do you think he's alright?"

"I dunno, but I have to go get the medics. See ya later."

 **END OF CHAPTER 1.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yahooey. I have 1 review. I am very depressed!*Sobs uncontrollably. Anywaay, enjoy!**

 _Chapter 2_

"Arcturus Rex – Smartest Dinosaur Alive?" Read Jason at the front of Paddock 12. "Why? A new dinosaur smarter than the Indominus Rex Delta which thinks like and has all the memories of a human!? We're doomed!" "So?" Owen replied. "It has all the memories of a human, and thinks like one so it won't try to kill people, so why should we be concerned? At least the guy who donated his body wasn't a murderer!"

"Whereas said intelligent and dangerous dinosaur is listening to you, might become one." Rumbled the dinosaur as Jason and Owen gulped nervously. "But the guy was almost driven to insanity, and almost became one."

The dinosaur was 60 feet long. He stood in a 65 degree angle above the ground, and his arms were bigger. However, his claws were longer due to a little human DNA inside him, and his head was smaller. His skin was tougher due to Ankylosaurus DNA inside him to compensate for weak human skin from human DNA, and a big brain inside due to human DNA.

However, he was not alone, as there was another human-dino hybrid. It was the Destructus Rex. The Destructus was made from T-Rex, Giganotosaurus, Spinosaurus, Velocraptor, Troodon, human, and a lot of other dangerous dinosaurs. He led of pack of Tyrannoraptors, Troodon/Velociraptor hybrids.

"How about your brother Destructus?" asked Owen and Jason.

"My bigger and stronger counterpart, Destructus Rex, tends to follow my orders, so you're safe for now. Unfortunately for me, the donor liked to play chess, and there aren't a lot of people who would willingly play chess with a giant talking dinosaur."

 **Line break.**

"Ouch."

In Paddock 13, Destructus Rex roared at his prey, a pack of squealing pigs, and his Tyrannoraptor pack attacked. The Tyrannoraptors sped off towards a pig each, and launched itself at the pig. Each Tyrannoraptor had an entire pig for themselves, but they were full. Then, Destructus roared, and gobbled up all the pigs in one bite. The pack roared in victory, as they successfully finished hunting.

"You are dismissed!" He roared in the dinosaur language, and his Tyrannoraptors ran away. He turned towards Paddock 12, and noticed his brother talking to two of the midget humans. "I see you are making good conversation with the midgets, Arcturus." He rumbled to the other human/dinosaur hybrid Arcturus Rex.

"They're not midgets, they're humans, Destructus. They feel insulted if they are called midgets!"

"Well, they are tiny."

"Then call them tiny humans!"

"Hey! We're not that short!" Jason exclaimed.

"Arcturus is right! We feel insulted!" Owen added.

"Alright then! Humans! I was just joking around! Ugh!"

 **I AM A LINE BREAK! GIVE ME COOKIES!**

Delta growled. "These petty insects think they can control us! We will have to show them who is the most powerful, brothers!" "Yes, my cunning brother. We will ambush them when we can find an escape!" Replied Beta.

"No. We must find a way to attack with stealth and speed. We must not let the weaklings know of our strength." Omega stated.

"Yes, yes, an excellent plan!" Delta and Beta simultaneously said.

But unknown to the three rebels, there was a fourth rebel, sharpened by anger and fueled by revenge, lurking deep in the ground. And yet he waited to strike, as hard as lightning…

 **END OF CHAPTER 2.**

 **A/N: Indominus Trio will act in next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: 4 reviews. Not bad. *Cries more.***

 _Chapter 3_

Arcturus Rex watched as Owen moved his bishop into an attacking position. "Checkmate." Replied Arcturus lazily as he pushed his knight into a winning position. "You have too much experience, Arc." Owen complained. "Combining my full age of both lives, I am only 73. I have lived 57 years of a human's life, and 16 years of a dinosaur's life and counting. You are only 42. Ha!" declared Arcturus.

"Code Red! Code Red! Paddock 3 has been breached. Paddock 3 has been breached. All civilians are to board the ferry immediately. All Security Patrols are to be on guard." Boomed a giant voice on a microphone.

"That can't be good. Paddock Three's dinos have escaped. What are they?" Asked Arcturus. "Indominus Rex Beta, Delta, and Omega. I fear for my brother's life, as he was their trainer. They must have plotted well, to strike and escape."

"I can help against them. I know how a dinosaur acts, thinks, and strikes. Combined with my knowledge of human combat, I am a formidable ally."

"Well, dinosaurs can't fight that well against another with physical force..." Owen was cut off when Arcturus started changing. His tail retracted a good amount, his claws became sharper and more fist-like, and his body scales hardened. Arcturus kicked at a tree, drawing it out of the ground swinging it like a sword at imaginary enemies.

"Screw physical fighting. I have a sword!"

 ***Insert fancy line break here with a tuxedo and chaffeur hat.***

On the hunt for the Indominus Rex Trio, Arcturus Rex had access to a wonderful armoury. There were swords of all sizes, and stun staffs powerful enough to render an Ankylosaurus unconscious. He picked out a short blades etched with designs of fire and lightning on the steel, and a short line of electricity, designed to stun an enemy. The handle was coated with rubber and Ankylosaurus hide, and embedded with a small piece of obsidian.

In the middle, there was a slot to place a small fang in. Arcturus pulled out a fang, heated it until it was almost liquid, mixed it with liquid ruby, and supercooled it in a freezer of dry ice at a temperature of -500 Celsius. After it was solid, he pushed the fang into the slot, so that it glowed pale ruby red strangely with the stunning electricity inside.

It was a total length of 5 metres, with 1.5 metres as the hilt, and 3.5 metres of shining steel. It fit perfectly in his hand and was excellently balanced. It was truly a weapon of beauty and destruction.

It was modified so that it would always stun whoever touched the blade, and would cut through solid steel like a knife through butter.

 **I AM A LINE BREAK!**

Each of the I-Rexes had a special tracker in their skin. It was stuck in their legs, so they would not escape. However, they managed to find a way to escape. It was very much like the original, but modified. They would pitch their trackers above the wall, and the original would carry it away. So the technicians tracked the Indominus Alpha, as the I-Rex Trio escaped. The Trio escaped quickly, and stealthily, unfortunately for the clueless security.

Due to the last incident regarding the Indominus Rex, a satellite was recording everything, and the image of the I-Rex Quad was sent to containment soldiers. It was a deadly time to be on Isla Nublar.

 **END OF CHAPTER 3.**


End file.
